sur des charbons ardents
by ylg
Summary: ficlets et drabbles sur Serpico et Farnèse :: 2 1ères vignettes : un bûcher et la frustration. 3e: Farnèse seule, toujours avec du feu. 4e: aux premiers temps. 5e: corvées ménagères. 6e: obéissance et soumission. 7e: reconstruction, maturité.
1. sur des charbons ardents

**Titre** : sur des charbons ardents  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Berserk  
**Personnages/Couple : **Serpico/Farnèse  
**Rating** : PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarō

**Prompt** : UST ("tension sexuelle non résolue",  
ce qui est fantastique : par hasard, c'est la contrainte accessoire du mois sur 31 jours... ce qui veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance d'ici la fin du mois j'aurai une autre ficlet sur eux !)

EDIT: quand j'ai écrit cette ficlet, il y a longtemps, après avoir seulement lu le tome 19, il me manquait un complément d'information et j'ai réalisé depuis que j'avais commis une erreur sur la deuxième partie du drabble. Tant pis ; c'est fait, c'est fait, je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattraper sur les suivants...

Pour Nelja  
275 mots

oOo

Serpico n'aime pas les bûchers. C'est peu de le dire. Qui ne détesterait pas le feu après avoir vu sa famille immolée ? Pourtant, quand Dame Farnèse lui ordonne de l'y accompagner, il ne peut s'y soustraire. Il ne peut rien refuser à la chef de la Troupe des Chaînes d'Acier Sacrées. Il ne peut rien refuser à cette femme.

Tout le temps requis par la « cérémonie », il tient bon, refusant de voir les bûchers, ne regardant que la silhouette de Farnèse éclairée par les flammes dansantes. Il essaie de ne pas écouter les cris, se concentrant pour n'entendre que sa propre respiration.  
Tout ce temps, il le passe lui aussi sur des charbons ardents.

o

Farnèse aime les bûchers. Ça, c'est un secret honteux. La purification des hérétiques n'a rien à voir avec la passion sourde qui la dévore de l'intérieur au souvenir du feu.  
Il est hors de question qu'elle s'adonne à la joie sauvage de faire danser les flammes juste par plaisir. Elle est la chef de la Troupe des Chaînes d'Acier Sacrées. On la dit vierge de fer. Elle ne peut s'oublier et agir comme… une païenne, une hérétique.

En temps normal, pour s'en cacher, elle se tient à bonne distance de ce genre d'événement ; cette fois, sa présence y est exigée par son père.  
Pour lutter, elle s'impose la présence de Serpico à ses côtés. À lui, il est important qu'elle prouve à quel point elle peut être stoïque. Tant qu'il pourra la voir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle ne cèdera pas.


	2. les flammes du désir

**Titre :** les flammes du désir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Berserk (manga)  
**Personnage/Couple :** Serpico, Serpico/Farnèse  
**Rating :** PG –13 à R / M  
**Disclaimer :** Miura Kentarō

**Thèmes :** "incendie" et UST pour 31 jours  
**Avertissement :** ben, c'est du Berserk, et c'est du Serpico/Farnèse. Donc attention à la relation tordue et à l'imagerie dérangeante (et le tome 22 n'y change pas grand' chose)  
444 mots

oOo

Depuis qu'il est entré au service de Dame Farnèse, Serpico a très peu de temps à lui. Il est auprès d'elle jour et nuit, elle peut à tout moment faire irruption devant lui et exiger de lui n'importe quoi. Même quand il arrive à s'isoler, elle accapare ses pensées. C'est presque impossible de trouver assez d'intimité pour tenter de s'en défaire.

Un jour de crémation lui procure un prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie. C'est la seule chose qu'elle ne peut plus lui ordonner ; il se tiendra assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler à elle en cas de besoin, sur sa route quand elle repartira, et juste assez loin pour ne pas voir les bûchers.

Pendant que Farnèse contemple les flammes d'un œil avide, Serpico, à l'abri des regards, essaie d'éteindre ses désirs. Il ne couchera jamais avec elle parce qu'il n'est que son serviteur dévoué, il ne couchera jamais avec elle à cause de son père, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la désirer. Et elle le sait, d'ailleurs.  
Lui sait aussi qu'en ce moment, Farnèse sent les flammes des bûchers brûler son corps de l'intérieur. À chacun ses tourments. Il s'applique à ne pas penser aux flammes qui occupent les fantasmes de Farnèse. Il retrouve l'image de son corps nu, cheveux flottant au vent dans cette clairière. Un fond de neige, et Farnèse comme seule source de chaleur.

Il imagine la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, son corps tout près du sien, qui se colle à lui. Pas de chaînes, pas de sang qui coule, ici. Juste elle et lui. Il se souvient de la torche qu'elle lui a mise dans la main autrefois. Il en sent encore la dureté et la chaleur. Il se souvient de la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, l'empêchant de la lâcher, l'obligeant à porter le feu…  
Il repousse les visions du bûcher, de ce visage squelettique qu'elle l'a forcé à détruire. Il la voit elle en vierge sacrificielle liée à un autel. De la neige au lieu des flammes. Mais toujours la sensation de la torche entre ses doigts, et la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, qui le guide.

La jouissance a pour lui un goût amer et ne le soulage jamais entièrement. Son affaire finie, il resserre étroitement les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Sans Farnèse, il se sent seul, il a froid. La fournaise devant laquelle elle s'extasie sans qu'il puisse l'y rejoindre ne pourra jamais le réchauffer.


	3. dans les reflets du feu

**Titre :** dans les flammes dansantes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Berserk  
**Personnage :** Farnèse de Vendimion  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō  
**Warnings :** Farnèse, avant qu'elle ne se reconvertisse. Ça veut dire du fanatisme religieux comme base de kink, et pyrophilie °w°

**Thèmes :** "au coin de l'âtre" pour 31 jours (septembre 08) plus, d'une certaine manière, "cinéma" si on décide que la cheminée version "son et lumière"/les hallucinations de Farnèse comptent comme "home cinema" moyen-âgeux/psychotique ?  
**Notes : **avant d'écrire cette ficlet, j'ai relu la toute première que j'avais faite sur Farnèse et maintenant je la trouve OOC. Groumpf.On va dire que c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore lu le tome 22 à l'époque, et espérons que depuis, celle-ci la rattrape ?  
**Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Farnèse s'installe devant la cheminée. Dans les flammes qui dansent se déroule le plus exquis des spectacles. Elle pourrait rester des heures durant au coin de l'âtre à regarder le feu.  
Elle y projette inconsciemment les images les plus belles, les plus excitantes, les plus honteuses. Tous les désirs sur lesquels elle refuse de mettre des mots, elle les voit défiler là, en images, sous ses yeux.

Si quelqu'un se risque à troubler ce rêve éveillé en remarquant combien elle est contemplative, elle répondra qu'elle réfléchissait aux moments obscurs que ce monde traverse. Qu'on lui parle alors de Dieu dont la lumière éclaire dans les plus sombres moments ou que l'on glose sur la chance que l'on a de se trouver là en paix, à l'abri, au coin du feu, ou toute autre banalité, et Farnèse trouvera d'une manière ou d'une autre à amorcer une prière.

Les mots que son esprit récite machinalement n'empêchent en rien les vagabondages de sa pensée inconsciente dans les reflets du feu. Au contraire même, ils les soutiennent en leur donnant une dimension nouvelle. Ils les excusent et les renforcent à la fois. Elle peut ainsi tenter de cacher la véritable extase qu'elle trouve dans sa prière. Quelqu'un d'extérieur, aveugle et ignorant ses tourments profonds, n'y verra de toute façon que du mysticisme. Elle-même est la seule qu'elle a vraiment besoin de tromper sur l'origine de ses transports : non pas spirituels mais bel et bien charnels.

Devant ce foyer ardent, elle peut blâmer le feu : les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit lui sont imposées par les flammes dans lesquelles se reflètent des histoires appartenant à d'autres qu'elle, et à prier elle marque la frontière entre imagination vagabonde et maîtrise de soi. Tentation et soutien, le feu est sa manière de contrôler son cœur.


	4. deux enfants perdus

**Titre** : deux enfants perdus  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Berserk  
**Personnages/Couple** : Serpico, Farnèse  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarô

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 22  
**Avertissements** : inclus dans les persos

**Prompt** : le début de la relation entre Serpico et Farnèse  
pour Nelja

**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

Farnèse l'a ramassé dans la rue et le traite depuis le début comme un chien perdu. Serpico la laisse faire. Devenir son serviteur lui permettait d'échapper à la prison de son enfance, à ce taudis hanté par la présence malade de sa mère qui attend bien trop de lui.

Ayant appris à connaître la fillette, il ne regrette pas le rôle qu'elle lui a assigné. Perdue dans une immense demeure, entourée de fort loin par des serviteurs qui la craignent trop pour l'approcher et sans lien avec ses propres parents, il comprend qu'elle veuille un animal domestique, à défaut d'envisager se faire des amis.  
Et c'est ce qu'il est, sans discuter, un animal apprivoisé docile. Il se plie à tous ses caprices. Il l'écoute toujours. Il obéit. Il lui donne toute l'attention qu'elle demande. Parce qu'il a l'impression de la comprendre instinctivement, il ne cherche pas à creuser plus encore. Et comme il est un bon toutou, il ne cherche surtout pas à changer quoi que ce soit à sa maîtresse et à leur relation.

C'est plus facile pour lui de suivre ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient, que de chercher à en discuter le bien-fondé. Il n'est pas chargé de son éducation, après tout, et n'en ayant pas vraiment eu non plus, il ne peut pas en inventer une pour elle.


	5. le lit d'une dame, enfin presque

**Titre** : le lit d'une dame - ou presque  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Berserk  
**Personnages/Couples** : Serpico/Farnèse, Casca  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarô

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tomes 22-24

**Prompt** : "faire son lit"  
(proposé par Little Meenoo, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Serpico/Farnèse)

**Nombre de mots** : 350

oOo

Farnèse tapote le tas de foin sur lequel elle et Casca dormiront aujourd'hui et vérifie – maintenant qu'elle en est capable, tant pis si lui sait s'y prendre bien et depuis longtemps ! - que Serpico lui aussi sera bien installé.  
À ce qu'il voit, elle est contente d'elle, de ce peu qu'elle accomplit et qui est déjà beaucoup pour elle, parce que tellement nouveau ; pour la première fois elle se sent _utile_ à quelqu'un.

Serpico se rappelle comment autrefois la petite Dame Farnèse l'obligeait à partager sa chambre ; pas son lit tout de même, mais à rester à ses côtés toute la nuit. Et malgré ses efforts, il finissait par s'endormir contre la boiserie (sauf les fois où elle piquait une crise de folie et retournait la moitié de ses appartements avant de se prostrer dans un coin et qu'il avait ensuite à la veiller non seulement le reste de la nuit, mais tout le jour suivant aussi).  
Il s'affalait sur le tapis, entraînant parfois un drap avec lui.  
Il se réveillait tout de même par les premiers rayons du jour, avant sa maîtresse, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Mécontente de le trouver ainsi au matin elle l'obligeait alors à tout remettre en ordre avant que la bonne n'arrive pour la faire lever. En plus de sa fonction officielle de page, il a rapidement appris à remplir toutes les corvées d'une femme de chambre, et quelques autres encore.

Ce jeu a duré des années... jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'un matin Farnèse découvre au creux de ses draps une tache de sang, qu'elle tenta de lui faire cacher aux servantes, sans succès.  
Ils furent séparés alors : ç'aurait été tellement inconvenant, pas question qu'un garçon, même un serviteur corvéable à merci, partage encore la chambre d'une jeune dame.

Paradoxalement, cette séparation a quelque peu excité le désir de Farnèse d'avoir Serpico entièrement à elle, dans son lit, et de faire couler son sang, sans succès aucun. Ce désir-là, il était incapable de l'exaucer pour elle.

Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout cela désormais, regrette-t-il aujourd'hui en assistant à l'étrange métamorphose de Dame Farnèse.


	6. solution de facilité

**Titre** : facilité  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Berserk  
**Personnages/Couple** : Serpico\Farnèse  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarô

**Prompt** : D/s  
(proposé par Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des couples secrets – ici Serpico, ce qui était un petit peu trop évident…)

**Nombre de mots** : 220

oOo

C'est tellement plus facile de vivre en suivant les ordres. C'est d'ailleurs ce pour quoi Serpico a été élevé depuis toujours ; bâtard de noble, sa mère disait qu'il méritait mieux, mais fils de servante, elle l'a dressé à obéir.  
Alors c'est ce qu'il fait. Et Farnèse a tellement besoin de donner des ordres pour se sentir exister !  
C'est la seule preuve d'amour qu'il sache lui donner, entre eux à qui on n'a jamais appris à aimer : lui obéir fidèlement, toujours.

Au début pour elle c'est un jeu : je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors tu m'appartiens. Sois mon compagnons de jeux. Mon petit chien. Mon esclave.  
Et les grandes personnes ne m'approchent jamais d'assez près pour nous l'interdire.  
Sauf que non, les grandes personnes s'en mêlent, posent des limites à ces jeux. Il est promu page. Elle n'est plus censée le taper si fort.  
Alors ils apprennent de nouveaux jeux : tordre ses ordres pour ne plus jamais avoir à se faire punir, et quand elle le punit quand même, faire en sorte que personne ne sache.

Si un jour où les ordres de Dame Farnèse ne lui semblent plus réalisables, plutôt que d'y désobéir il se dit qu'il trouvera une solution pour les réinterprêter, ou alors il fera en sorte qu'elle lui en donne d'autres.


	7. comme un nouveau né

**Titre** : devenir quelqu'un  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Berserk  
**Personnage** : Farnèse  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Miura Kentarō

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 24  
**Note **: fait écho à mon one-shot "Renaissance" ( /s/5045340/1/ )

**Prompt** : "Cette fois il n'a pas réussi, et pendant qu'il compose tant bien que mal le numéro de Tess pour qu'elle vienne l'aider, {il} a l'impression désagréable d'être encore un Nouveau-Né."  
d'après Lily Kohai  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle a l'impression désagréable d'être encore un nouveau-né, ignorant de tout et sans force aucune, quand on la regarde ainsi. Guts, Schierke, même Serpico ! Elle ne vaut rien du tout et doit en plus être protégée, voilà ce qu'ils semblent tous penser. Elle fait de son mieux, pourtant !

Souvent, Farnèse se sent sur le point de craquer et de tout laisser tomber. Mais elle a juré de ne pas rentrer au Saint-Siège sans être devenue quelqu'un de fort, de croire en quelque chose d'enfin vrai, de savoir qu'elle peut accomplir quelque chose d'utile et d'important de ses propres mains.


End file.
